


The thing with saturdays

by Itherael



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack that turned into a wholesome relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Neighbors, This all happened because I have no self-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: Amon is forced to wake up every day religiously, at 6 AM by some... Jehovah's Witness. He's completely unaware that, in fact, it's just an experiment by his writer neighbor.Things just escalate quickly from that.In which Eto trolls Amon but it soon backfires.





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Half_SubmergedinPurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/gifts).



> This is a mess.  
> No, really. This was the response to a prompt sent by a dear friend of mine, and... instead of my usual angst I went with crack and things took an unexpected turn.
> 
> Without their tags this wouldn't have been possible.
> 
> No beta we die like trash.

Someone is knocking the door. At 6 am. Like yesterday, the day before yesterday and the past 2 weeks.

Sure, Amon is a morning person and he’s usually up at that hour, getting ready for his morning run before work, but waking up to seeing  _her and hearing what she has to say_  is exhausting. Hearing her sermons so early in the morning, barely awake and without enough caffeine running through his system, about  _Jehovah_ and _how He can save him from his sin_  is slowly destroying his patience.

How does the manager lets her get inside the building is a mystery, and according to his neighbors, he’s the only one she visits. 

The knocking becomes more insistent, and Amon groans against his pillow. For fuck’s sake, it’s saturday! Does that woman doesn’t know how tired he is?!

The problem is, she probably knows. She’s doing this for her own sick pleasure.

She acts like an emissary of God, but he’s damn sure that the woman is Satan incarnated.

When the knocking doesn’t stop during the next 5 minutes, Amon reluctantly gets up, not bothering to cover himself and mutters a  _“I’m coming”_.

And just like every morning, she’s standing there with a smile on her face, with her round glasses and messy short hair. Wearing her usual white shirt, long skirt and 2-inches heels.

“Good morning, Amon-san. Do you have a minute to talk about our Lord and savior?”

Like he said, Satan incarnated.

“… Do you even know what day is it?” Amon mutters, leaning against his door.

(He fails to notice the appreciative look she gives him, especially since he’s just only wearing a loose pair of sweatpants)

“Saturday, and it’s a lovely day outside” Yeah, lovely, it was still dark outside.  _How lovely._

“Do you even realize how early it is?”

“6 in the morning” Her voice is sickeningly sweet, just like her smile. It’s the first time in his life Amon wants to strangle someone so badly.

“Normal people sleep at this hour, Eto”  _Don’t let her see how frustrated you are, Amon, be strong._

“Normal people don’t have God in their hearts, Amon-san” Eto says solemnly. “I know you have Him in your heart, and you’re willing to hear what He has to say”

_Don’t close the door, don’t close the door, be a gentleman Amon…_

“I think I already told you that I’m an atheist”

“The cross in your necklace begs to differ, Amon-san”  _Don’t close the door, don’t close the door…_  “Our Lord will welcome you back with open arms, I know”

“The cross doesn’t have anything to do with…” and she interrupts him, once again.

“Amon-san, I’m just asking for 5 minutes of your time” She’s still smiling (why is she still smiling?!), and knowing that if he doesn’t accept, the same routine will continue until he admits defeat.

_Fuck_.

“Okay”

The smile freezes in her face, and a look of pure surprise replaces it. “What?”

“Okay, you win. Try to convince me”

The next 5 minutes of his life are hell. 

By the end of her sermon, he still refuses to join.

* * *

Amon doesn’t get more visits at 6 am, and for that he’s thankful.

But he sees her again, coming from the apartment in front of his. Her usual outfit is gone, and so does the dark brown hair, replaced with green. What kind of Jehovah’s Witness has their hair dyed with that color?!

“Good evening, Amon-san” She smiles, a different smile from her usual ones, and her eyes are full of mischief.

“Wha-wha… what?!” The woman who was trying to convert him to that religion had been his neighbor all this time?!

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. If you had only payed attention, you would have realized that it was a mere joke” _…What the…_  “Actually it was an experiment, and I was surprised. You lasted 2 weeks until you finally accepted to talk about religion, I’m impressed”

“What the…”

“It’s for a book I’m writing, I was trying to see how long took a person to break under constant pressure. You lasted longer than the other participants” And she does sound proud of him, but Amon’s brain refused to accept that information.

“What the…” he repeats, not caring if he sounds like a broken record.

“Did you really thought I was a religious person? If you had really payed attention to my sermon, you would have realized that I was inventing half of the stuff I said”

“WHAT?!”

“It was fun while it lasted, Amon. And thanks for the lovely view!” and she closes the door, trying to not laugh at the furious look in her neighbor’s face.

Waking up every day at that time just to mess with her neighbor had been totally worth it. How sweet and innocent, the perfect gentleman. How many times he could have closed the door at her face, but he was always polite.

_Maybe I could find a way to play more with him…_

Well, at least she knows something. If she ever started a cult, it takes 2 weeks for him to accept hearing her sermons, and probably a bit longer to accept her ideals. Who knows, maybe he could be her most avid believer.

Only time would tell.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shiono's intervention, things become smoother between the neighbors. Still, it doesn't prepare them for what would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend reading [this](http://iterael.tumblr.com/post/143564011351/ive-no-self-control-based-on-this-etomon%20) before reading the following chapter. I couldn't post it in the first chapter because it would have been spoilers lol
> 
> Everything, as always, your fault -stares at someone-.

They’ve gone pretty far, all things considered.

From her experiment to sharing donuts and coffee. From standing at his door early in the morning to sleeping in his bed. From being strangers to be the closest thing she had for a best friend.

And she’s fucking pissed.

Maybe it was her own fault, she had opened herself to him more that she had ever done with someone else. How could she had been so stupid?! He shouldn’t be supposed to feel like home, hell, he was only going to be her guinea pig! Not… not this!

She doesn’t do  _feels._  Nope.

She hates him.

And she’s going to break whatever it is this thing they have. And it’s going to be right now.

* * *

Maybe knocking his door at 4 AM in a saturday wasn’t one of her best ideas (and apparently, she had been having too many of those ideas when Amon is involved), but she’s too pissed to care about his needs right now.

Damn him. Damn him for being a constant presence in her mind.

Damn Shiono for dragging her to this mess.

She was fine! She had been fine for her whole life, she didn’t need this! She didn’t need someone to look after her, she didn’t need someone to be always there, she didn’t need someone who would hear whatever she was saying and she certainly didn’t need to be carried to bed and covered in cat printed blankets.

She was fine with her junk food, her penguin blanket and her solitude.

Oh, he was going to hear her. She had planned a long monologue explaining why she didn’t need him, why did they had to part ways for their own safety. A long monologue that was forgotten the moment Koutarou ( _when did she started to call him Koutarou?!_ ) opened the door.

“Eto?”

Fuck.

Even if he was barely awake, there was still worry in his voice. His hair was a total mess, the dark circles under his eyes were impossibly more pronounced (work was eating him alive, and he had avoided sleeping for too long) and he looked in clear need of more hours of sleep. But despite his appearance, he was more concerned about her.

“Did something happened?” The exhaustion was clear in his voice, and it almost made her regret waking him up at this hour. Almost.

Damn him. Why wasn’t he taking care of himself?!

The sudden urge to hit him consumes her. He was so stupid.

She grabs his shirt and pulls him down (damn their height difference), and standing on the tip her toes, she kisses him.

It’s a better alternative to hitting him, and apparently, it has a better effect. Koutarou remains frozen, trying to understand if this is either a dream or a parallel universe, because there’s no way in hell that Eto is actually kissing him.

“I hate you” she mutters against his lips.

Nope. Definitely not a dream.

Eto tries her best to not laugh at his expression, but the face he’s making is hilarious. She also tries to not kiss him again, but fails miserably at that part.

Especially when Koutarou kisses her with a passion she had only seen when he’s working.

Well… Her plan of breaking this thing between them had certainly backfired. There are still so many things, they’re both too busy with work, there are still things they need to work in, there’s still her fear of abandonment.

There’s still the uncertainty if this thing will actually work.

“I can hear you thinking. Stop it”

There’s still the fact that Koutarou seems to read her like an open book.

Oh, well.

Fuck it.

Maybe it was time to prove if he was going to be her most avid believer. And considering the evidence, her theory was going to be right.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the kiss (or Amon still believes it was just a dream).

Amon is pretty sure he had the weirdest dream last night. A dream that involved a pissed Eto muttering how much she hated him and kisses.

The lack of sleep made him delirious, apparently.

The need of sleep is getting stronger, but it’s already 10 AM and he already skipped his morning run, there are still cases he needs to see and check on his neighbor to see if she’s still alive…

… The very same neighbor he kissed in a dream.

Oh.

_Fuck._

Being honest, he had never thought about it. Well, not until he dreamed of it, anyway.

His last relationship ended years ago, when he decided that his job was more important than pursuing a romantic relationship. It had been a nice break, they still talked when they had time, but this was different.

He’s too dedicated to his work and so is Eto. He was fascinated with the worlds she could create, how her words could cause the deepest despair or understanding of her characters. Her mind was such a brilliant, yet terrifying, place. How she discovered details that he often missed. Muttering under her breath dialogues (some of them were rather disturbing, but still fascinating), how her eyes lighted up when she found the word she was looking for.

Her distracted thanks whenever he refilled her cup of coffee.

Falling asleep in his couch, covered with the cat blanket.

Knocking his door at unholy hours just because she had an idea she wanted to discuss but Shiono would cancel her calls because it’s too damn early and she knows he’s going to listen to whatever she has to say.

The loneliness in her voice whenever she talked about her father.

Her constant teasing.

… Fuck. _Fuck. Fuck. **FUCK**_.

When did he fell in love?!

Now that he thinks about it, it’s pretty damn obvious, even if a great part of his mind is still in denial. Well, the part that’s not currently frozen over that sudden realization.

“I can hear you thinking, shut up”

And like any normal person who thought they were alone in their houses, Amon did something totally normal. He screamed.

The lump in his bed groans ( _a very familiar groan_ ), and untangles itself from the blankets. And a very familiar pair of green eyes are glaring at him.

“Just… shut up”

…What the fuck is happening here?

Oh.  _Oh_.

The kiss wasn’t a dream after all.

He remembers refusing to let her back into her apartment, with the excuse of  _We’ll talk about this in the morning, it’s 4 AM Eto for fuck’s sake I can’t deal with this at this hour_ , and he was too tired and it wasn’t the first time they’ve shared a bed. And like every time they had shared his bed, she had taken away all his blankets.

And you know what? He was too hungry to deal with this.

“… Do you want breakfast? I can make something…”

And that got her alert and awake. “Stay away from your kitchen or I’ll kill you”

Oh.

Maybe he can deal with this. Their relationship was already sass and death threats, how worse could it get?

 


	4. Mine, Yours, Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Amon realized a little something.

The first sign came with a sudden outgrown in his wardrobe.

Amon was always one of sparse clothes, only buying when necessary. It was actually kind of depressing, but all what his wardrobe had were: suits, suits and more suits. His wardrobe is far too boring, like his friends had often commented.

Even his “civilian” clothes are more formal than casual.

But that doesn’t explain this sudden… fullness. There are more shirts, more sweaters, more  _shoes_. Clothes he’s familiar with, clothes he had seen a certain someone wear often.

A certain someone who was responsible of his lost shirts and sweaters.

It had been almost a year since her visits at 6 AM, and no more than a few months since that fateful saturday. Sure, she had been living in his apartment more than in her own before that kiss, and his clothes had been missing for a similar period of time, but…

His wardrobe is full with  _her clothes_. Not that he minds, really, but it’s the mess she left behind.

Oh, well… maybe he could see those cases later. His wardrobe needs to be organized ASAP.

* * *

The second sign came with the clothes he was ironing.

Living alone for a long, long time had its perks, and while Amon never could grasp the basic concepts of cooking, he somehow managed to ace all the other chores that came with the responsibility of living by himself. He was thankful for learning all that during his times in the orphanage, but only of that.

He was already accustomed of having Eto 24/7 at his apartment, camping in his couch or in his bed, laptop ready for typing and countless of notes scattered around her. That didn’t explain why he was doing her laundry or ironing her clothes.

Clothes that would eventually end in his wardrobe.

There are skirts, shirts, underwear… At least she didn’t mix the whites and the colors. He wouldn’t mind going to work with a pink shirt, after all there’s a tie he has it could go well with that colour, but he also knows that she wouldn’t like to see her clothes ruined.

“Koutarou, would you read this for me? I want to hear what you think about it”

Amon sighs. He can always finish the house chores later.

* * *

The third sign came with his new diet.

There were rare occasions when she would cook, but they still heavily relied on the frozen meals from the convenient store.

But when she had the time to cook… Amon loved those dishes. It was mostly simple stuff, but the last time he had home cooked meals it had been too long ago.

And it was fun to see her sometimes so invested in her drafts that she forgot what she was preparing. At least he wasn’t the only one known for burning his food.

* * *

The revelation came with Harima. And well, Akira too.

Ever since that fiasco of confession from 3 years ago and his eventual escape, they had been monitoring his life whenever they had the chance, so when they saw him more healthy and definitely happier than years prior, they had to ask.

When he had commented about his current situation with his neighbor (a relationship that couldn’t be considered like “lovers”, but more like a friendship with benefits), Harima couldn’t stop herself from hitting him with a book. And no matter how petite she looked, she was probably just as strong (or stronger) as himself.

“Amon, I swear to God… you’re living together. You sound like a married couple”

Oh.

And now that he thought about it, it was extremely obvious.

Harima hit him again with the book. This time, he didn’t have any objection.

* * *

Arriving home later than day received him with an usual sight.

There she was, with her face illuminated by the brightness of her computer, fingers lazily lying over the keyboard and looking half-asleep. Her notes scattered around the room, hearing her muttering random dialogue, not looking up to see him but he knew that she had already noticed his presence.

And Amon realizes that no matter if their relationship never passes from this, if it gets stuck in this middle of friends and lovers, it’s totally okay. Seeing her in his apartment ( _their apartment_ , a small voice that sounds strangely like Harima says) every day it’s something he had already grew accustomed. He doesn’t know how his life could be without seeing this every day.

Ah, well.

He would let time do its thing. For now, he was going to enjoy the present.

“Would you like to order something?”

“… If it’s not one of those frozen meals you’re so fond of, then I’m in”

“I thought you liked them!”

“I prefer them over your cooking, Koutarou”

At least she was sincere.


	5. The realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hates that stupid look on his face. (Or how a sudden realization leads to an early mid-life crisis)

It’s starting to freaking her out.

It’s not the domesticity… although it did freak her out in the beginning, but now she has grew accustomed to it. Neither is the fact that they’re living together, by her own doing.

It’s his damned face.

The way he looks at her when he comes hom-… ( _not home,_   _never home_ ) when he comes back from work ( _yes, that’s better_ ), the fondness in his eyes, that small smile playing in his lips…

She hates it with all her being.

Hates the way it leaves her breathless, hates the way her heart skips a beat. Hates how the fondness in his eyes is slowly replaced with another feeling, one deeper, one that could destroy them.

Hates how they can go back to their routine, ignoring whatever is happening between them like it doesn't exist. It was a silent agreement, but it still pisses her off.

Well, more of an one-sided agreement from her part. Even if she was the one who started all this mess, she never intended to get so involved with him. Never intended to use him as an anchor, never intended for him to be the friend she never had, never intended to live in the same apartment, never intended to lov-…

No.

No, no, no.

_NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT_.

Eto closes her laptop abruptly, startling Amon who was falling asleep over a pile of reports. The look in her face must be livid, because he just stares at her.

“I’m leaving”

“Wha-…”

By the time Amon reacts, she already left.

* * *

The first week is the hardest.

She writes, she creates, she destroys.

She doesn’t sleep.

The bed feels too big, too  _empty, too cold._ He’s just across the door, but Eto had raised her walls again, her defenses are impenetrable, and she’s not going to surrender to this cursed feeling.

Amon knocks her door when he leaves for work and when he comes back. Leaves her plastic bags with frozen meals.

She hates him. Even after leaving without an explanation, he still cares for her.

Gods, he’s such an idiot. To fall in love with a creature like her…

* * *

It takes two weeks and 5 days (19 hours and 36 minutes, but who’s counting anyway? Certainly not her. And it’s a saturday, like every cursed major event in this forsaken relationship of theirs), and she’s standing once again in front of his door, like she has done too many times, but this time it feels… different.

They haven’t seen each other for too long (and Amon did try, in countless occasions), and Eto is at one step of accepting something she’s not ready for. Just a knock at his door will mean that she accepts this thing, that she’s willing to…

She curses his 6th sense, because her hand is just a few millimeters away from the door when he opens it.

And he looks like a total mess.

It’s the same look he has when he’s too busy with work. The dark circles under his eyes, the tense muscles and a beard of over a week. The smell of caffeine impregnated in his clothes.

There’s surprise in his eyes, like he didn’t expect this from her. She wants to laugh at that, because she was the one who had always started everything in this relationship they have. But the surprise quickly passes, and the fondness she hates  ~~ _missed_~~  is there once again.

“I…”

“Welcome home”

Her world stops. Just one phrase is enough to set her world on fire. Just one phrase is enough to destroy her. Just one phrase is enough to bring back hope.

She doesn’t want to think how her reaction will be the moment he says those 3 cursed words.

“… I’m home”

* * *

The bed no longer feels big, or cold or empty.

In front of her, he’s sleeping. Even in this state, he still looks exhausted, but there’s a weird sort of content in his expression.

She traces his face with the tip of her fingers, wondering when she gave him the right to fall for her. When she gave him the right to make her love him.

 Their routine will be back to normal in the morning, but it’ll still feel different.

The apartment no longer feels like his only.

It’s _theirs_.

And, for once in her life and being as selfish as she can she’s totally okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I always felt like I was butchering Eto. Still do, but I really loved this chapter.
> 
> And maybe, who knows, one day I might come back to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel that I'm butchering Eto.
> 
> [iterael](http://iterael.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
